


Clintucky - Date Night

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Clucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Especially for Clint in this Piece), (Laura Died - Sorry), (you'll see) - Freeform, AU, Avengers are Family Forever, Babysitting, Bikers, Clint can get too clingy., Date Night, I need better/more Tags, M/M, Mentions of Clint being bad at video games., Missings Tags, Nat & Bucky are in it together..., Natasha is a good friend., Probably ooc, Pushy!Natasha, Steve is...., The baby was a GIRL, Whiny!Clint, bad tags, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Natasha has decided it's time for Clint and Bucky to have some time to themselves. -or-The story when:  Clint is reluctant. Bucky is sweet. Natasha is wonderful. And Steve is doomed.***Okay, so...It's late, I'm tired, and I haven't read this over for mistakes and to check for consistencies. I just REALLY wanted to post it since I wrote the first half... If there are issues, sorry about that- try to ignore them. Thanks!***





	

"Clint, you need to do this."

"It's too dangerous, Natasha."

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

"He doesn't have the right training!"

"Hands-on training is the best and you know it."

"NO. I can't do it. It's impossible!"

"Clint," Natasha takes the baby out of her best friend's arms, leaving the archer to gape at her in shock. "You and Bucky haven't had any alone time for at least a year. Little Natasha is old enough to be without her Dads for a day. You and Bucky need to get out of this house and spend some quality time together. Alone."

Clint sighs in defeat, then suddenly lunges for his child, snatching her out of the red-head's arms. Natasha counters, taking her goddaughter back and the two have a short fight, ending with Clint pinned to his kitchen island with the heel of Natasha's boot pushing against his chest.

"You know I'm a better fighter than you," Natasha smiles at her best friend's glare. The baby in her arms giggles as if agreeing.

"Traitor," Clint grumbles unhappily, sinking against the island instead of trying to get free from under the woman's foot. "I trust you Natasha. I do. You know it, my kids know it, the internet probably knows it."

"But?" Natasha asks, not letting up on the pressure she was putting on her opponent's chest.

"But did you have to choose STEVE as your partner?" the archer whines pathetically. "He may be pretty, but Mary Poppins he is not."

"Aha!" Steve's voice calls out just then as if beckoned. The super soldier was outside with the two older kids. "I have found the schematics to the villain's hideout!"

"Those aren't scamantics," Lila's voice giggles. "That's Lucky's dog bone!"

"Come on guys!" Cooper's voice joins in, sounding a further away than the other two. "I see some deer by the tree line! Let's chase them!"

"Wait for me!" Steve calls out, his voice getting further away.

Clint groans.

"Like you were a picture perfect father from day one," Natasha remarks as she finally moves to let the archer free. "Steve might be...'inexperienced' with kids, but he's a fast learner and has the heart for it."

"He's the amazing Captain America," Clint throws his hands in the air, then points a finger at the assassin, "But that doesn't mean I want him left alone with my kids."

"He won't BE alone, Clint," Natasha reminds the man, again. "I will be here. I will be supervising and I will be the boss. Rogers is just my extra set of hands and good for heavy lifting."

"I guess I can leave for a few hours," Clint huffs as he rubs at his face.

"The whole day, Clint."

"You're pushing it."

"Not enough if I still haven't convinced you."

"Natasha..."

"Clint."

 

"I think it's a great idea."

 

The quarreling two turn to look at the newcomer joining the argument. Bucky smiles at his partner, his hands deep in his pockets as he takes a few steps closer to them.

"You've been working non-stop since retiring from SHIELD," Bucky continues, eyes focused on the archer. "When you're not cooking, cleaning, taking care of the kids or helping me, you work on the house. The only time you aren't doing something is when you're sleeping."

"I get restless," Clint shrugs. "Do you...Were you looking forward to going out? I didn't know if a 'date night' was your kind of thing."

"Anything concerning you or the kids is 'my kind of thing'," Bucky instantly replies. He pulls his hands out of his pocket to slide one arm across his partner's shoulders. "The kids can handle themselves and Natasha can take over if anything happens. A good soldier knows when to take a break and walk away; knowing his comrades will protect what they have and keep it safe until they return."

Clint takes in a deep breath and lets it out slow, his eyes turning downwards to stare at his shoes.

"You're absolutely certain?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt."

"Okay..." the archer lifts his head again to smile at his partner. "We can go. I guess."

"Finally," Natasha rolls her eyes. She looks at Little Natasha, "You're Daddy can be such a baby."

The little girl giggles.

\- -

Bucky packs their bags while Clint goes over schedules and children responsibilities with Natasha.

"Cooper has a project due Monday. Lila needs to write her letter to the soldiers serving oversees. Little Natasha doesn't get milk before bed anymore because it makes her too gassy and she wakes up at 1:15 AM every time, without fail; not a minute sooner or later. They can have a dessert but they can't eat a whole bag, even though they might tell you they can, they can't. And Little Natasha doesn't get any added sugar, she's sweet enough."

Natasha nods as she allows her best friend to prattle on, his arms moving to either point or flail uselessly.

"And nobody plays my new game," Clint finishes, slightly out of breath. "I JUST got passed level one without being assassinated and I will NOT allow the good vibes to be killed or my game defeated before I see what's at the end of the rainbow."

"Wait, this game?" Natasha lifts a case for 'Undercover Rainbows' for her best friend to see. "Isn't the age suggestion, like, 3-5?"

"Those sparkly ponies are dangerous, Nat."

"There are no assassins in this game, Clint."

"Tell that to the assassins."

"All packed!" Bucky announces as he comes back down the stairs with two black duffels; one in each hand. "I couldn't fine your old deodorant Clint, so I packed you a new one."

"I could've just used yours," the archer shrugs. He pulls his daughter out of his best friend's arms. "How will you survive without me?"

"I'm sure she'll manage," Natasha rolls her eyes as she hides the video game on a high shelf. She looks at her watch, "You guys should go. I have to start on dinner and Steve is probably running out of energy."

"One night and we'll be back," Clint affirms as he returns his daughter.

"Unless things go really well," the red-head wiggles her eyebrows, moving closer to her best friend to slide a card into his pocket. "I already booked your hotel. Far enough away for privacy, but close enough so you won't have a heart attack. Directions in the glove compartment."

"Thanks, Natasha," Bucky smiles as he moves both duffels to one hand to grab hold of his partner's arm. "We'll say goodbye to the kids and then be off."

"Call me when Steve does something stupid," Clint adds as he's dragged out of the house.

"Go and have some fun, Clint!" Natasha orders. "You're not acting like yourself!"

"Are you telling me to eat a candy bar?"

The red-head doesn't answer, the archer is already gone.

\- -

"Have fun Daddy!" Lila says as she hugs her father around the middle. "I'll help Aunty Nat!"

"Steve and I can protect the girls," Copper adds confidently. He brightens, "Hey! Can Aunt Tasha and Steve both teach us some new moves while you're gone?"

"Yeah!" his sister jumps up and down excitedly. "I wanna learn how to jump over Lucky and kick a bad guy in the face!"

"Or they could teach us how Steve pushes Aunt Tasha off his shield to get at the flying motorcycles!" Cooper adds.

Bucky notices Clint's color changing to an unnatural green and decides to step in.

"Guys," the super soldier keeps his tone low and serious. The two older Barton's immediately give the man their full attention. "Nothing dangerous while your father and I are away. That's an order. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" they both salute. 

Lila gives Bucky a hug, "You have fun too, Bucky!"

Bucky hugs her back with his free arm, "Thanks."

"Where is Steve?" Clint suddenly asks, looking for the man but not seeing any sign of him. Then he realizes, "And where's Lucky?"

"Oh!" his children look at each other with worried glances. 

"He fell down a well!"

"We were supposed to get Aunty Nat to help to get him out!"

"Lucky is there keeping watch!"

"He what?" Clint snaps.

"We have a well?" Bucky muses aloud.

Natasha steps onto the porch, "Will you two LEAVE already?"

"Aunty Nat!" Lila and Cooper run to the assassin. "Steve fell down a well! We need a rope!"

"Of course he did," the woman sighs, walking down the steps. She turns a hard glare to her best friend. "Leave. Steve is a big man who can take care of himself."

"She said while said man was stuck down a well."

"He can mostly take care of himself."

"At least let me stay until you get him out."

"I'll put the bags in the truck," Bucky states as his partner goes to the barn for the rope.

"You're stalling!" Natasha calls after her best friend. He doesn't reply.

\- -

The 'well' is a hole in the ground that was covered over with rotten boards and hidden by leaves. Clint secures the rope to a nearby tree and watches the blonde super soldier climb out of his predicament with ease. There's dirt all over Steve, but his smile is still bright as he looks at the archer.

"Thanks, Clint. Sorry about that."

"This is not good first impression," Clint remarks as he angrily wraps up the rope.

"We were chasing deer and I got a little too excited when I almost caught one then-"

"You fell down on your hero sized butt," the archer finishes for him as he tosses the re-wrapped rope at the man. "No more running in the woods. You got me?"

"I got you," Steve nods, holding the rope in front of himself as if it were his shield. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Ahuh."

"I don't LIKE falling down holes, Clint."

"Sure...Sure..."

Natasha gives Bucky a pointed look. The super soldier nods, then bends over to sling his partner over his shoulder and starts carrying him to the truck.

As Clint protests, his family and friends wave happily to him.

\---

Bucky drives while Clint gives directions. It took a few minutes of masculine pouting and protest before the archer relented to be the human GPS.

"You've been cooped up in that house too long," Bucky remarks with a smirk as he takes another left turn. They were about half an hour out now. He wondered if his partner knew that.

"I'm turning into an overprotective mother hen," Clint groans, rubbing a hand over his face before looking at the directions through his fingers. "This road for a few miles, turn at some road named, 'Happy Pine'."

"We could get in trouble," the super soldier suggests. "Get into a fight with some local thugs. That might make you feel better."

Clint smiles over at his partner.

"I love how you always know the right things to say."

\---

The hotel is the only one in a rustic little town barely large enough to be called one, but it clearly got enough traffic through it, judging from the tourist signs all over the place.

"Homey," Bucky remarks as he takes both bags on his metallic shoulder. He was wearing long sleeves and gloves, as usual.

"I can take one of those," Clint points out without actually reaching for one.

"But you don't want to carry them."

"No, not really."

"Remind me again why you offer to do things you have no desire to actually do?"

"Manners," the archer shrugs as he holds the door open for his partner. "I know you appreciate me at least making the effort to ask."

"Seems more like a waste of breath," the super soldier comments as he walks through, he holds the second door open for his partner.

Clint slides passed the other man and heads for the desk. He smiles brightly at the bored teenage girl sitting on the other side.

"We're already booked and paid for," Clint tells the girl, showing her the papers. "You need me to sign anything before we go find our own way?"

"Nope," the girl pops the 'p' with little interest in her customer. She takes the papers and lets then fall to the desk. 

"Wonderful!" the archer says far-too cheery. "I can't WAIT to check our your EXCITING little town."

The girl rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

 

In the room, Bucky drops the bags on the floor and turns to his partner.

"What was all that at the desk about?"

"Ungrateful teenagers," Clint dramatically cringes. "Think they know everything and own the world. I've seen videos on YouTube. Lila and Cooper are going to be monsters."

"No they won't," his partner says with confidence.

"How do you know that?"

"Because they have you as a father to teach them better."

Clint's thoughts stop as he turns to the super soldier. The man looks back at him without a shred of humor in his expression. He's absolutely serious.

"I love you," Clint says softly, feeling the words in his heart as he hears them come out of his mouth.

Bucky smiles softly at the archer, "I love you too, Clint."

\---

A few hours later, Bucky and Clint go for a walk to see if the town was as boring as it looked. A biker gang rolls in just as the pair reaches the bar. Clint eyes the men carefully, instincts firing up as he takes stock of their numbers, weapons, possible weak points. Bucky does the same thing as he opens the door for his partner. 

The two of them take the stools at the end of the bar and order the tap beer.

\- -

At first, the bikers are pretty mellow, content to drink and talk amongst themselves. 

Bucky and Clint ignore them as they drink and murmur comments on their fellow customers and other random things. Just enjoying the ability to relax without having to worry about the kids being in trouble or getting hurt.

Then the shift changes and a pretty little blonde woman takes over for the burly looking bartender and the bikers are suddenly more interested in who is handing them their alcohol.

"Well, that's stupid," Clint remarks to his partner as he notes the girl is still working alone after an hour. "Who leaves a lady behind when there's a room full of rowdy men?"

"Apparently, the owners," Bucky answers, frowning when one of the bikers tries to keep hold of the girl's hand when she gives him another beer.

"Try that again and you're out of here," the female bartender snaps at him after successfully getting her hand back.

The bikers sneer and taunt, a few of them whistling as a few other laugh. 

"You can't expect a pretty thing like you to go unnoticed?" one of the bikers comments with a slur to his words.

"Yeah!" another with a red bandana on his head shouts out loudly. "Purdy gals like you's is ALWAYS strutting 'round tryin a get ta us guys!"

The other bikers cheer their agreement.

"That's it!" the woman snaps, pointing a finger towards the door. "Get your dang butts out of my bar!"

"Dang?" one laughs.

"Your bar?" another one repeats.

"Lady," a third one leans heavily over the bar. "We ain't leaving till we drink this place dry."

"You're leaving on your own two feet or in a body bag," the woman says cooly, pulling out a shot gun and cocking it for all to see. "I said GET!"

The biker leaning over the counter takes the weapon and rips it right out of the girl's hands.

"Not so tough now, huh?" he laughs, checking it over. He snorts, "Thing ain't even loaded!"

"Remember what you said about getting into trouble?" Clint asks his partner as he gets to his feet.

"I think we found the perfect kind," Bucky agrees as he stands as well.

"You want to go fifty-fifty, or free for all?" the archer asks as he starts walking towards the bikers.

"Free for all will be easier," the soldier answers practically. "Won't be able to keep track one they start pathetically trying to stop us."

Clint laughs as he pretends to falter drunkenly against the man holding the gun.

"Watch what yer doin'!" the man barks at him.

"Sorry," the archer says with fake sincerity. He hands the gun over to the lady. "I think this is yours?"

"How did-?" the man looks from his hands to the weapon being taken away by the girl. He glares at Clint, "I'm gonna make you pay for that."

"No," the archer shakes his head slowly as he gains all the bikers' attention. "I think you are going to be paying this lovely young lady for your drinks and all the damages that are going to occur on her establishment."

"Damages?" the man's brow furrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Just pay the lady and leave so you don't have to find out," Bucky orders from behind the man. The biker jumps, two of his buddies pushing the soldier back.

"We ain't paying for nothing!" one of them states loudly.

"Poor grammar choice," Clint tisks. "In that sentence, you're really saying that you WILL pay for something."

"I think it's time for you to learn something," the bandana biker says as he grabs hold of Clint's shirt.

"Oh, yes," the archer nods, smiling at his opponent. "There will be a lot of things learned tonight. First lesson-"

Clint's hand reaches over his body, his hand clamping down on the other man's hand to twist it away in a fast motion that has the biker on the ground before his buddies can realize what's happening.

"Never judge your opponent by their appearance," Clint says pleasantly as he lets the man go.

 

Then the real fight starts.

 

Bucky grabs the man who takes a swing at Clint and redirects it to his buddy. The archer ducks for another blow and lands an upward punch to the closest guy before sliding around the body to use him to swing a kick to another. 

The super solider is the first on to toss a biker through the glass window, the man falling in the shattered remains before stopping in front of a bike.

The two work together to fight their inebriated enemies, tossing them out of the bar one at a time so that they fit.

 

When the last one land in a huff outside, the two men check the other over for injuries.

Clint has a shiner on one eye where a man fell into him more than hit him. Bucky has a cut on his human arm from a broken bottle that was being aimed for his face.

"Better clean that," the archer comments, checking out the cut with a frown. "At least alcohol is a natural cleaner of wounds."

"Not all alcohols." Bucky remarks unflinching as his partner prods the wound for stray pieces of glass. 

A cleared through pops the men's bubble and they look towards the shaking woman still clutching the empty shot gun on the other side of the bar.

"Y-you want-need, you need some band-bandages?" she offers with a strange smile.

"We're not bad guys," Clint assures the woman with a warm smile. "I'm actually a retired superhero."

"Oh?" the girl seems to relax a little, putting the gun down with only minor clattering against the bar. "Who-What was your name?"

"Sorry," the archer hisses as he adjusts his waistband. "Can't tell you that. Secret identity and all."

"So you pretty much just admitted to her that you could be lying," Bucky comments dryly.

"Not helping, babe," his partner chides lightly.

The woman laughs with a shake of her head. "I have no idea who you two are, but..." her eyes tear up a little but only a few drops fall. "You saved me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Clint keeps smiling at her as Bucky checks to make sure their enemy was driving away. The bikers are long gone.

"I would suggest warning your local authorities about this incident," the soldier tells the woman as she searches the back bar for something. "They will most likely return with, or without, more men for round two."

"You two aren't going anywhere soon are you?" the woman stares at them with large eye, a first aid kit in her hands.

Clint lets out a breath, knowing the right thing and choosing it right away, "Nah. We'll be around for another day, but you should still tell the local law enforcement about this. Get the damages recorded. By the way, the bikers did everything."

The woman heaves a sigh or relief as she hands the kit over. "My name's Emily, by the way. Seems awkward not to tell the men who saved your life who you are."

"I'm Clint," Clint points to himself with the kit before opening it. "The gorgeous man over there is my partner, Bucky."

Bucky blinks at the man's bluntness as the woman visibly processes the information.

"So...You two?"

"Yup."

"You're not just fight buddies?"

"Is that a thing?" the archer laughs as he pats the stool in front of him, Bucky takes it without a word. 

Clint rips his partner's torn shirt away to get at the wound. He cleans and wraps it with the supplies, grateful that it was a dramatic scratch and not something that would require stitches.

As the archer tends to his partner, Emily calls the police.

"They're out of the office," the bartender remarks with a frown. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Close down and wait until they are open," Clint says, putting the unused supplies back in the kit before handing returning it to the girl with a smile, "Thanks."

"You should keep everything as it is so they can take photos for proof and evidence," Bucky adds, looking over his partner's wrappings with approval. He turns his focus to the woman, "We're staying at the hotel if you need us."

"Thank you so much," Emily looks relieved to have someone else in her corner, even if they are random strangers. "I hate this job, but it's all I got until I get the money to leave town. I'm only about a hundred or so off..."

"You were pretty cool under pressure there," Clint compliments the woman. "Not everyone would even think of standing up to those guys."

"Fat lot of good it did me," the bartender sighs. "I couldn't back it up."

"There's nothing wrong with a brave front then running for it when the numbers are against you," the archer tells her sincerely. "Even heroes have to fall back on occasion. You wouldn't blame, say, Captain America if he had to fall back and call in Falcon for assistance?"

"I guess not," Emily smiles.

"Rest is most important right now," Bucky points out. "There's no telling when they'll return."

The men walk Emily to her apartment two blocks over before heading to the hotel. Just as they're about to reach it, Clint turns a toothy grin to his partner.

"You just wanted to leave so you could put me to bed."

Bucky raises an eyebrow to the man.

"Was I that obvious?"

\---

The bikers return at noon with twice as many men as they had the night before. The injured ones ride in front, their bandages mocking the intimidating front they were trying to maintain.

"Where's the blonde and scraggly one from the bar?" one of the wounded demands of the town with a shout.

The streets are deserted and no one answers.

"Send 'em out now or we'll burn this little eyesore!" the man adds.

A door creaks open like an old western film and Tony Stark walks to the middle of the street, hands in his pocket.

"You looking for trouble, guys?" the billionaire quips with a smile. "Because I am the king of catastrophe. Just ask my friends."

Falcon lands atop a roof and looks down at the massive group of bikers. He calls down to them, "Yeah, that guy is a human train wreck."

Tony points at the man, "See? And he's just one of my friends."

"We don't got no quarrel with you," one of the bikers points out.

"Well, actually," a British voice makes a sound akin to pain as Vision floats down to stand beside Tony. "According to that sentence structure, you are, in fact, looking for a confrontation. The use of double negatives make your words a positive."

"What 'er you?" the man stares at the being with large eyes.

"Pardon my manners," Vision puts a hand to his chest. "I am Vision."

"I'm Iron Man," Tony supplies without prompting, then points to the Avenger on the roof. "That's Falcon."

Some of the biker's shout out in fear and shock as they start floating towards the sky.

"And that's the Scarlet Witch," the billionaire finishes with a pleased smile as Wanda steps out for everyone to see her, eyes focused on the men she's holding up with her powers; fingers twisting as she starts to turn them around in circles.

"You have two choices," Clint says, from the opposite roof where Falcon was on. "You either give up, leave this town, and never come back."

"Or stay," Bucky adds, a handgun aimed at the men as he steps closer to the others in the street. "Fight, lose, and those of you who survive never see the light of day again."

The bikers look amongst themselves for only a second before gunning their engines and taking off away from the heroes.

"You're going to have to-" Tony points at the men still floating in the sky. They jump from their bikes and take off after their friends. 

Tony shrugs, "Never mind."

Clint smiles as he makes his way off the roof, Falcon doing the same to father with the rest of the group in the street.

Vision turns to the archer as he approaches, "I was lead to believe you and Bucky were having a 'date night'."

"We did, we are, we were?" Clint shrugs as he glances at his partner. "Not sure how that sentence is supposed to work out."

Bucky shrugs, so the archer returns his focus to his friends, "Thank for coming, guys. I appreciate it."

"No big deal," Tony shrugs as he casually takes in the town.

"Naturally, we would come at your call, Clint," Vision adds with a smile. The others give their silent agreement.

Emily tentatively steps towards the group.

"I-I suppose you weren't kidding about being a retired hero," the woman says to the archer as she waves at the newcomers. "Hi...I'm Emily."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Vision's head bows to the lady.

"You get a lot of ruffians and thugs here, ma'am?" Falcon asks.

"Ruffians and thugs?" Tony scoffs. "Please, you sound like this is some sort of cheesy hero movie."

"The town doesn't get a lot of trouble," Emily answers the question regardless of the interruption. "But...Every now and then...Out of town folks get riled up..."

"And your police is severely lacking," Wanda points out as her eyes scan the still vacant area.

"We're not that big a town. Most of the officers are either old timers living out their retirement or young kids making money for college."

"Never heard of a town handing out badges to their youth to make tuition money," Tony remarks with a shake of his head. "Remarkable."

"It's not all bad," Emily shrugs.

"Course not," Clint smiles at her. "Home is home, no matter what."

Something beeps on Tony's wrist and the man pulls an alert up on a futuristic looking watch.

"Hate to save the day and run," the man takes a few steps back, his suit flying to him in moments. His robotic voice finishes, "But we have more people to save."

The others quickly make their goodbyes and follow after their red, tin leader of the day.

Clint nods to Bucky and his partner heads to their truck.

The archer hands an envelope over to Emily with a smile.

"Mr. Stark will take care of the bar," Clint tells the woman. "This is for you."

"You don't have to give me anything," she tries to protest, but the archer already has the packet in her hands and is stepping away.

"I know," Clint shrugs. "I want to. Be safe now, Emily."

Bucky stops the truck next to his partner and the archer gets in the passenger's side quickly.

"Thank you!" Emily calls out to them as they drive off, waving one hand as the other clutches the envelope to her chest.

 

As the town disappears behind them, Bucky turns to his partner.

"You gave her the rest of our date night money, didn't you?"

"We don't need it anymore," Clint points out with no guilt whatsoever. "We're heading home."

"We could have gone somewhere else. Natasha is going to cry foul."

The archer turns a conspiratorial grin to his partner.

"Wanna sneak into the barn and spend the night?"

"Natasha will know we're there."

"So she'll keep the kids away."

Bucky thinks about it for a minute.

"Under one condition," the super soldier says.

"Name it."

"Next time, I pick the date night location."

"Next time?" Clint repeats in shock.

"Oh yes," Bucky's smile creeps up his face as several images play in the back of his mind. "I have many plans for you, Clint Barton. Many...Many plans."

A pleasant shiver runs up and down the archer's spine.

"In that case, you have a deal."

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
